Starting Over
by Caitlin Iris
Summary: A story of how Caitlin and Iris fell in love and how Barry became evil.
1. A new beginning

Iris was sitting next to Barry telling him about her day. Am women came over to her and asked her if she was OK because Iris was crying. Iris asked for her name. She replied " Dr. Caitlin Show and you are." Iris West. Is he your boyfriend asked Caitlin? No Iris quickly responded he is my he's best friend. Oh replied Caitlin then she said I hope you feel better. Then she started to walk away. Iris said can you stay with me. Iris didn't know why she asked such a silly question and immediately regretted it. Caitlin look at the poor girl and saw that she needed comfort. So Caitlin said yes to the girl. She slowly walked to her and sat down next to her.

Caitlin wrapped her arm around Iris to try to comfort her. Caitlin suddenly got flashbacks of Ronnie hugging her. Caitlin pulled back from Iris. A tear rolling down her face she got up and backed away. What was wrong but she did not answer her. Caitlin mumbled " Ronnie". Who is Ronnie asked Iris?

He was my fiancé, he died in the particle accelerator explosion. Iris stood up and slowly walked toward the women and said "I am so sorry for your loss." Once she got close enough she pulled Caitlin into a hug. "Thank you said." Said Caitlin. Anytime you need someone to talk to I'm here for you and here is my number. Iris pulled her phone out and showed her the number. Caitlin wrote down the the number. I guess I'll be seeing you again. Definitely said Caitlin.

Hey guys I'm sorry for the short chapter. Future chapters will be longer. So what do you think does this story need improvements and this is my first fanfiction so sorry if the story is a little waco.


	2. Trying it out

**Mixed Pov**

 **It has been a few weeks since they have met and each day since than the have been talking to each other everyday. When Iris is visiting Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs she would talk to Caitlin or they would talk or text each other. They would talk at how their day was or what's on their minds.**

 **One day Iris texted Caitlin if she wanted to out for a drink. She replied yes thinking this going to be fun. Iris didn't know why she invited Caitlin (lie) but she felt like she had a connection with her. She felt like they understood each other. That beautiful woman. Wait did she just think that. Remember your not gay you like boys. Ever since they started Iris wanted to fuck Caitlin out of her mind. That day she masturbated to Caitlin and never did it again because she knew that Caitlin wasn't gay. She probably didn't feel the same way as Iris feels. Iris was already at the bar. At least 4 guys came over to ask her to dance and she ignored all of them. Caitlin finally arrived and Iris was already half drunk. Iris was starring at Caitlin ass thinking, I want some of that.**

 **By the time they left both Iris and Caitlin were drunk. Cisco had to pick them up and dropped them off at Caitlin's apartment. The two women stumbled into her apartment. They fell down on the couch giggling to no end. Iris was starring into Caitlin's beautiful brown eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the women. To her surprise Caitlin kissed her back with just as much force. She slowly climbed on top of Caitlin. Then she moved to her neck right at the nape. Caitlin moned into the kisses. She needed this. After Ronnie's death she had no one until Iris came along she made her happy again. Her hands explored Caitlin's body occasionally squeezing her boobs. Then her hands traveled south and slipping her hand into Caitlin's jeans.**

 **She felt Caitlin's wet pussy through her lased panties. Caitlin moned to the touch of Iris's finger ready for her to penetrate her. Iris slowly slid her finger in and started to pump in and out. Receiving gaps and mones of pleasure form Caitlin she added another finger and pump faster. Caitlin was in so much pleasure she could barely keep it together. MORE, HARDER, FASTER yelled Caitlin. Iris added two more fingers and pumped as fast as she could. She could feel Caitlin's walls tighten around her fingers and she climaxed on her fingers. Caitlin screamed as she came. Iris pulled out her fingers and sucked the cum right off. That was amazing I want more. Sure thing as she took off Caitlin's clothes and started up again.**

 **Half an hour later**

 **Iris finally slipped off her shirt, Then her bra. Leaving her upper half naked. She stared at her pants with discomfort and worry. "Hey what wrong ?" asked Caitlin. Iris sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you promise not to run away." asked Iris. " I promise!" Exclaimed Caitlin. "When I was born the doctor said I was a boy. When the looked at my blood I was Female. I had a genetic anomaly the gave me a dick." Caitlin had her mouth wide open due to shock. "Well can I see it?". Iris unbuttoned her pants. She was wearing boxer breafs. She slowly pulled of her pants and through them on the floor. Caitlin slid her hand into Iris's breafs. She stroked her member. Iris moned to Caitlin's touch. Iris removed her boxers leaving her naked. Caitlin bent over and took her member in her mouth. Her dick was about 11 inches long and 2 inches wide. Caitlin circled her toung around the head of her cock. Slowly bobbing her head up and down. " Lay down. demanded Iris. Caitlin laid down and spread her legs far apart. Iris climbed in the middle of her legs. She lined up her member and slowly pushed in. Caitlin moned in pleasure. " Your so big!" yelled Caitlin. Iris pushed all the way in and started pumping in and out. She started pumping faster. She felt Caitlin walls tighten around her member. Caitlin screamed Iris's name as she came. Soon after she cumed inside Caitlin. "You didn't use protection." Said Caitlin. "I don't think I can get you pregnant." Iris said. The spooned until they fell a sleep.**

 **Author's note this is not the last chapter. But updating will be slow because I'm taking my mom on a cruise for her birthday she is turning 60 that makes me 26 by the way.**


	3. Who knew

**Mixed Pov**

 **Three weeks later**

Caitlin woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She quickly ran into the bathroom and drops her stomach into the came behind her and held back her hair. Are you OK? Iris had a concerned look on her face. I think I might be pregnant. NO WAY I CAN'T GET YOU PREGNANT! Well you said the reason why you had a cock is because you a genetic anomaly in your DNA. I'm goanna get dressed and go to the store to get a pregnancy test do you want or need anything. Yeah I do need some soap,deodorant, and get me son chocolate ice-cream bars. OK I'll be back soon.

* * *

Iris came back within all the stuff and put it away. Here is the test. Caitlin went in the bathroom and a few minutes later she come out with the test. It tested positive. Caitlin was pregnant.. You should have used protection yelled Caitlin.

This is not my best and some spelling mistakes


	4. Light and Darkness

9 months later

Mixed POV

Barry had just woken up and the baby was due in a month. Iris was still hiding the fact the she and Caitlin were having a child together. Caitlin keep pushing her to tell Barry or she will herself. Caitlin and Iris bought a apartment close to S.T.A.R Labs under both of their name. Iris had a nursery room for the baby the sealing was painted to look like the stars. The rest of the wall were a dark Navy blue with clouds. The crib had been in the middle of the room. The shelf was close to the door had diapers and wipes. The basket had all the baby's clothes in it. Caitlin wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise so they don't know what gender it is.

"Why don't you tell Barry!" yelled Caitlin. "I don't need him judging me." Iris replied. "You know how my dad reacted when I told him about us!" "I'm going to give you two days to tell him it's just the right thing to do."

 **2 days later**

Iris was looking for Barry. She found him in the med bay with Caitlin. Caitlin gave her a unsettling stair. " Barry can I talk to in private? "Yeah sure?"

So what do you want to talk about.

I need to tell you something.

Me and Caitlin are together … and she's pregnant. "What!" screamed Barry "Your with that bitch! I trusted you."

"She helped save your life how could you say that!"Barry stormed out the room leaving Iris standing there with tears rolling down her face

To give some insight on this story Barry didn't hate Caitlin before. Her being with Iris mad him mad because Barry doesn't like the homosexual or anybody being with Iris. Also I might add Eddy but he won't date Iris.


	5. Dark turns

**Three hours later**

Caitlin was being rushed to the hospital **.** She just went into labor the contractions be coming more frequent and painful. But Iris was there was to comfort her. Ever since Iris told Barry about Caitlin he has gone missing. She asked Eddie to look for him. At this point into labor Caitlin was screaming.

"It's okay I'm here." Iris cooed softly

The finally made to the hospital but the nurse didn't let her into the operation room. She has been in the waiting room for an hour and a half. Cisco finally showed up with a woman.

"And you are?" Iris questioned

" and Caitlin's mother." She replied

"I'm Iris west her girlfriend." She stated

Caitlin's mom didn't say much after that. They finally let Iris in after another hour. She followed the nurse to Caitlin's room. When she entered Caitlin looked so tired. "Hey!" Iris said as she walk into the room. All of a sudden Barry appeared. Iris tried to get up only to see her hands and feet tied together.

Cliffhanger as always and LGBT pride month don't be afraid to be gay I went to the parade with my wife and had a good time. Might take a dark turn.


End file.
